plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Explode-O-Nut
Explode-o-nut (Explode-O-Nut trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, tạm dịch: Hồ Đào Nổ) về cơ bản chính là một Wall-nut với khả năng phát nổ trong phạm vi 3x3 ô tương tự như Cherry Bomb, đồng thời gây ra 90 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả mục tiêu trong khu vực đó. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Explode-o-nut chỉ xuất hiện trong Màn 1-5, Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Co-op Bowling, và tất cả các màn Wall-nut Bowling. Nó không có giá mặt trời, vì các màn này đều là các màn có băng chuyền. Khi được tung ra, nó cũng lăn về phía zombie như Wall-nut thường, nhưng thay vì nảy sang hàng khác, nó sẽ phát nổ ngay khi chạm phải mục tiêu. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Explode-O-Nut được tung ra cùng với sự trở lại của Strawburst trong bản cập nhật 5.0.1 của game với tư cách là một cây cao cấp giới hạn trong sự kiện Summer Nights năm 2016, với giá là 2,99 đô. Giờ nó không còn lăn nữa mà sẽ đứng yên và có tác dụng bảo vệ như Wall-nut, nhưng ngay khi bị tiêu diệt bởi bất cứ hình thức nào (ngoại trừ bị thiêu đốt, hoặc bị hất tung khỏi bãi trồng, hoặc bị cuốc đi), thì nó sẽ phát nổ như Cherry Bomb. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 50 Explode-O-Nuts provide protection, and when their shells are eaten, they explode to blow up zombies. TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish "My only regret," says Explode-O-Nut, "is that I have but one chewy center full of nitroglycerine to give in defense of this lawn." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 50 Hồ Đào Nổ giúp bảo vệ các cây khác, và khi lớp vỏ của nó bị phá hủy, nó sẽ phát nổ và tiêu diệt zombie. SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Rất Cao KHÔI PHỤC: Khá chậm "Điều duy nhất mà tôi hối tiếc," Hồ Đào Nổ nói, "đó là tôi chỉ có một cái lõi dẻo toàn nitroglycerine để bảo vệ cái khu vườn này." Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Explode-O-Nut sẽ tạo ra một bộ giáp kim loại giúp nó chịu được thêm sát thương, tương tự như Wall-nut. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies'' :Xem Wall-nut Bowling và Wall-nut Bowling 2 để biết thêm chiến thuật. Hãy cố gắng để dành cây này cho những đợt tấn công lớn của zombie. Nó sẽ phát nổ ngay khi chạm phải mục tiêu, vậy nên hãy ném chúng vào giữa đám đông, thay vì vào từng mục tiêu đơn lẻ. Sức nổ của nó đủ mạnh để thổi bay ngay lập tức bất kì zombie nào ngoại trừ Gargantuar và Zomboni, vì zombie thứ hai chỉ phải nhận sát thương tương đương một Wall-nut khi bị tấn công bởi Explode-o-nut, bởi vậy mà nó sẽ giúp đối phó hiệu quả với các mục tiêu khó nhằn như Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, hoặc thậm chí cả Gargantuar. Để lợi dụng tối đa sức nổ của Explode-o-nut, thì thay vì vội vã tung nó ra ngay khi có một nhóm zombie xuất hiện, hãy đợi cho đến khi chúng đi đến đủ gần rồi mới tấn công. Vị trí tốt nhất để đặt Explode-o-nut chính là ở hàng thứ hai và thứ tư của bãi trồng, nhằm mục đích tiết kiệm. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sang tới game thứ hai, Explode-O-Nut ngay lập tức trở thành một cây trồng sáng giá. Nhờ tốc độ khôi phục nhanh so với một cây phòng thủ mà nó có thể dễ dàng được tung ra trên bãi trồng. Một số zombie có khả năng lập tức khiến nó phát nổ là Barrel Roller Zombie khi zombie này lăn thùng qua nó, hoặc Gargantuar. Ngoài chúng ra thì Explode-O-Nut sẽ chỉ phát nổ khi bị zombie ăn hết. Các ngoại lệ duy nhất có thể tiêu diệt Explode-O-Nut mà không khiến nó phát nổ bao gồm Explorer Zombie nếu trên tay nó còn đuốc, Turquoise Skull Zombie nếu zombie này bắn laze từ xa, và Super-Fan Imp khi nó phát nổ. Nếu người chơi định chọn Explode-O-Nut, thì Imitater cũng nên được mang theo vì họ có thể cực kì nhanh chóng thiết lập cả một hàng toàn cây này. Nếu muốn dùng Explode-O-Nut trong Far Future, thì người chơi nên cẩn thận với Mecha-Football Zombie, vì zombie này sẽ chỉ đẩy nó ra mà không làm nó phát nổ. Ngoài ra thì Excavator Zombie, Punk Zombie khi nhạc hiệu của nó đang chơi và khủng long bọc giáp Ankylosaurus cũng có khả năng này. Những đòn tấn công khiến vô hiệu hóa cây như biến cây thành cừu của Wizard Zombie, ném bạch tuộc trói cây của Octo Zombie hay ném tuyết làm đóng băng cây của Hunter Zombie cũng là một mối đe dọa lớn. Thêm vào đó, người chơi cũng cần chú ý là Imp Dragon Zombie kháng được cú nổ của Explode-O-Nut, cũng như mọi đòn tấn công bằng lửa khác. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Explode-o-nut là cây phát nổ duy nhất không gây sát thương được cho zombie không ở trên mặt đất như Balloon Zombie hoặc Pole Vaulting Zombie khi nó đang nhảy. *Bằng cách hack, người chơi có thể trồng được Explode-o-nut trong các màn thường, mặc dù nó sẽ chỉ hoạt động như một Wall-nut mà không có sự thay đổi ngoại hình khi bị tấn công đến một mức độ nào đó. Ngoài ra trong phiên bản trên hệ máy Android, người chơi sẽ chỉ có thể dùng được phiên bản biến hình từ Imitater của nó do lỗi. *Explode-o-nut và Cherry Bomb đều tạo ra bong bóng chữ với dòng chữ "POWIE!" khi phát nổ. **Chúng cũng có hiệu ứng hình ảnh giống nhau khi phát nổ luôn. *Nó hơi giống với bóng plasma nổ tạo ra bởi Bowling Bulb khi được cho Plant Food, mặc dù quả bóng nổ có sát thương tỏa trong phạm vi nhỏ hơn và có khả năng nảy sang các mục tiêu khác. *Explode-o-nut, Giant Sunflower, Giant Marigold và Giant Wall-nut là các cây duy nhất trong Plants vs. Zombies mà không có ghi chú trong Almanac. *Sắc đỏ của Explode-o-nut trong game khác với sắc đỏ của nó trên gói hạt giống. **Điều này còn nhận thấy được rõ hơn ở phiên bản trên hệ máy iOS và Android của game. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Không giống như Explode-o-nut của game đầu tiên, Explode-O-Nut giờ có tạo hình tròn hơn Wall-nut một xíu cùng với ánh đỏ phát ra xung quanh và biểu cảm giận dữ, thay vì chỉ là một cây Wall-nut có màu đỏ. *Explode-O-Nut là cây thứ năm tỏa sáng trên gói hạt giống, bên cạnh Lightning Reed, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean và Hot Potato. *Khi chịu đủ sát thương và lớp vỏ của nó bắt đầu vỡ, người chơi có thể thấy ánh sáng đỏ của Explode-O-Nut tỏa lên trên. **Ngoài ra, khi lớp vỏ bị vỡ đến nấc thứ hai, mắt của nó sẽ biến thành màu đỏ. *Mặc dù dòng ghi chú trong Alamanac ghi tốc độ khôi phục của nó là Khá chậm (Sluggish), nhưng thực ra nó có tốc độ khôi phục Trung bình (Mediocre - 10 giây). *Explode-O-Nut có hiệu ứng hình ảnh khi được tưới nước trong Zen Garden giống với Wall-nut. *Nó có thể được coi là phiên bản nâng cấp của Wall-nut (vì có khả năng tương tự Wall-nut, nhưng được thêm khả năng phát nổ, tốc độ khôi phục nhanh hơn và vẫn giữ nguyên giá mặt trời). Các cây nâng cấp khác bao gồm Grapeshot (của Cherry Bomb), Cold Snapdragon (của Snapdragon), và Wasabi Whip (của Bonk Choy). **Wasabi Whip và Explode-O-Nut cũng có thể được coi là các phiên bản "nâng cấp một phần", vì chúng cũng có nhược điểm so với cấp dưới của mình. Với Wasabi Whip thì nó không thể kết hợp được với các cây hệ băng, và đòn tấn công của nó vô hiệu với Imp Dragon Zombie, còn với Explode-O-Nut thì nó có sức chống chịu yếu hơn Wall-nut một chút. *Nó là cây duy nhất trở lại từ game đầu tiên với tư cách là một cây cao cấp giới hạn. *Nếu một Explode-O-Nut đang ở trạng thái bị vỡ vỏ đến nấc thứ ba mà bị trói bởi một con bạch tuộc, thì con bạch tuộc đó sẽ phát ra ánh sáng màu trắng. *Cũng như Cactus, nó trở lại trong game thứ hai với khả năng hoàn toàn mới so với ở game đầu tiên. *Nếu một Surfer Zombie cắm ván lướt sóng của mình lên Explode-O-Nut, thì nó cũng sẽ phát nổ nhưng chiếc ván lại không bị phá hủy theo. Xem thêm *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut Bowling *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Wall-nut Thể_loại:Cây phát nổ Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Ban ngày Thể_loại:Cây ngày Thể_loại:Wall-nut Bowling Thể_loại:Cây tấn công và phòng thủ hỗn hợp